


I'm not a babysitter

by ComtesseAmalia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M, Quarantine, enemies to lovers I guess, stay at home, this was not corona related when I started writing this, tony stark is darcy's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComtesseAmalia/pseuds/ComtesseAmalia
Summary: Brock Rumlow got a new assignment: he is the new bodyguard of Tony Stark's daughter who got herself into some shenanigans. Will he and Jack Rollins live up to their reputation or go crazy from Stark and his headstrong daughter?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 67
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by this work from artifical_ink: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393874  
> Edit: I only now remembered that there is actually some swearing in this story and that I don't write that whole thing with kids reading this in mind. So even though this whole "story" is probably still very innocent, I don't know if it will stay this way... (21.02.2020)

"Fuck“, he growled to himself. That was not what he was trained for, After all, he used to overthrow governments only armed with his trusted AR-15 and some explosives. He did not particularly miss his old job, but he was absolutely bored to death with his new occupation: private security fort he rich and famous. He mostly did it for his mother, she was worried that he will eventualy run out of luck and die, especially since he wasn’t 30 anymore. 

Shaking his head, Brock Rumlow finished tying his shoes and looked over to his best friend and colleague. "Who’s the spoiled brat the daughter of again?“

Jack Rollins rolled his eyes at him. "Since when are you that forgetful? Or did you sleep during the briefing? Honestly, your mother might be right and you are too old to do this job. Ask them to get you a nice and safe desk job, man.“ He let out a laugh at Brock’s dark expression. "Hey, lighten up old man. It’s the daughter of that inventor, Tony Stark. The billionaire dude?“

"Great, another whiny-voiced socialite chick we need to carry shopping bags for and scare of her douchey boyfriends. Abso-fucking-lutely the best job ever.“

Rollins slapped him on the shoulder and took his friend into headlock while pulling him towards the runway to get to the helicopter. "You do realize that you sound pretty whiny yourself, right? And don’t worry, there seems to be more to the job than that. Let’s get there first and see what this is all about. Who knows, she might actually be in mortal danger and you can shoot some shit.“

Brock sighed in defeat and entered the helicopter that was supposed to take them to his employers New York townhouse. Jack was right, their commanding officer, Coulson, did tell them in their first briefing that they would get the real informations for their assignment from the man who hired them himself. How ominous, Brock thought to himself. Who knows, this job might be more interesting than he first feared…  
_________________________  
The townhouse was as swanky and over the top as the man it belonged to. Tony Stark, self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, welcomed Brock and Jack in one of the private conference rooms that populated the enormous building and greeted them with a jovial smile.

„Huh, where did you pick up Bionic Dude here“, Stark said when he reached Brock and patted his biceps. Brock looked at him incredulously. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Yeah, he did work out a lot and it showed, but he was by no means more buff than Jack. So why this stupid nickname? He looked over to his colleague who just shruged before they both squared their shoulders again and took the offered seats around the table.

„Alright, let’s not beat about the bush. You are here because I need your special skills to help me protect my daughter. Not just to safe her from my many enemies outside there“, Stark gestured to the window and city that stretched out beneath them, „but also from herself.“

The two man looked at each other in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Brock cleared his throat but before he was able to say a word, Mr. Stark held up his hand to stop him in his track. „She does not try to hurt herself or others, at least not physically and not on purpose. She…damn, where do I even start? She is a mad genius of some sorts, I guess. Definitely her fathers daughter.“ At these words, a proud gleam crept into his eyes but he immediately controlled himself again.   
„She simply likes to try out what’s possible and by that, it happens that she violated more than one rule more than once and the government got her. That’s where you come in, Brick and Jock.“

Again, Brock and Jack looked at each other in confusion. Was this man really making fun of them, in a situation like this? 

„My daughter was convicted three months ago and they gave her into my custody. She has to wear a shackle, stay in the top two levels of Stark Tower and is not allowed to use any device that is connected to the internet. I need you to keep an eye on her 24/7 because she gets bored and she is smart. In the last month alone she managed to sneak out at least four times…that we know of. Not speaking about all the times she stole a phone from her previous security details. I was told the two of you are the best that money can buy and you are my last hope. I assume you will behave professional around a pretty twenty-five-year-old woman, right?“

Brock tried to hold back a scoff at those words and earned himself a stern look from Stark. As if they’d ever done something that justified any assumption of unprofessionalism on their side. 

„Yes yes, I know you are all competent and the best. 100% devoted to the mission and shit, don’t get your panties in a twist, Mad Max.“ It was obvious to both oft hem now, that their boss did this nickname bullshit to annoy them. This should be fun. At least Tony wasn’t their ward to take care of and he would probably be away for work all the time.

„Okey dokey. Tweedledum and Tweedledee, these are your tasks: 24 hours a day security for my daughter, one of you always has to be in the same room with her. The only time she is allowed to be alone is in the bathroom and only in the one in her apartment. Because it is the only one with montion detectors. Had them installed after the trial. If one of you needs to go, the other one has to be there to take care of her. No computers, laptops, phones, nothing. She may watch TV though. And she is also permitted to have friends over but only once a week and only after you ask me first. Whenever you go to the roof terrace, she has to be handcuffed to one of you. Trust me, it is necessary.   
There is a second bed in her room and you will get the guest room in her apartment. Only one of you has to be with her at all times, I trust your skills. Feel free to use the gym or whatever. That should be it for now. All the other details are in the folder in front of you and the head of my main security is also there to help you if you have any questions. You’ll meet him later.“  
With that, Stark motioned them to follow him and they headed towards the elevator. Brock caught the look Jack gave him. They were both still confused by the whole situation. Was it really necessary to employ them to baby-sit a little girl with too much free time? Well, they would find out soon enough…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet Tony's daughter. Who will it be, I wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments and kudos!  
> I'm actually really happy I managed to write again today. But I can promise you that this won't happen again with the update one day later because I actually have things to do for univerity. It just made too much fun to procrastinate on it with this story.

Led by Tony Stark, they made their way through the vast tower to the private elevator where he took Brocks and Jacks biometrical data for the computer.  
“My daughter is blocked from using it on her own”, Stark said, “so whenever she wants to go to one of the permitted floors, its only possible with one of you joining her. But you’re supposed to do that anyways.”

The bodyguards nodded at him in unison and they rode up to the 92nd level in silence and once the door opened, Brock expected them to exit but Stark held them both back one last time.  
“Mr. Rumlow, Mr. Rollins”, he addressed them with a serious voice and their actual names for the very first time, “please don’t take this task lightly. My daughter means the world to me and there is nothing more important to me than her safety. It breaks my heart but keeping her safe means keeping her on a tight leash compared to the full bent I allowed her for the rest of her life. She will test your patience and I don’t want you to let her do as she likes with you. Remember, you are her security details, not her servants. She knows the rules. That being said, if anything happens to my little girl, I will personally make sure that you will suffer for the rest of your life. Understood?”

The two man looked the suddenly very concerned father in front of them straight into his eyes while he gave them the speech. “Yes, sir!”, they saluted and Stark turned around while the spark of mischief crept back into his eyes. “Very well, then. Let’s meet the little delinquent. Rosencrantz, Guildenstern, follow me.”

Brock let out a small “fuck” at that, that he was holding in for the last hour. This is going to be fun….  
_______________________________

The door that marked the entrance to the flat and the new home for Brock and Jack for the foreseeable future was guarded by a grave looking man whose broad shoulders were in a black suit and tie matching those of Brock and Jack.

“Alrighty then”, said Stark and nudged their new companion playfully. “This is Happy. Happy Hogan, head of security in the Stark Tower. You will get along with each other splendidly. How is she doing?”  
The last words were directed to the man with the funny name. Brock always wondered how there could be parents who gave their kids even weirder names than his own. The man in question focused back to his boss after he gave his two new colleagues a scrutinizing look.

“Everything is fine. We were baking brownies and now she’s in her model. But we might run out of glitter sooner rather than later.”

Brock couldn’t trust his ears. That absolutely did not sound like a criminal, that sounded like a fucking child. He was a professional through and through though and only Jack was able to read the thoughts behind his neutral and soldier-like posture. He became more and more curious to finally meet the cake-baking dangerous criminal behind those guarded doors.

________________________________

The first thing he thought when he entered the room after they left behind all their electronic devices in a special safe was that this must be both the most spectacular and most expansive view in New York. He knew it was impossible but he still wondered if he could spot his old school from here.  
The next thing was that he thought he was seeing double. A big part of the exorbitant living space was covered by an enormous model of New York made from papier mâché and richly colored and glittered up. The unfinished building in the middle that had a striking resemblance to the Stark Tower was taller than him already. Only Jack was able to tower over it and in the middle of the street underneath it crouched a tiny young woman in a huge old sweater.  
“Itty Bitty”, Stark called out to who could only have been his daughter, “meet your new friends. These are Jack Rollins and Brock Rumlow. Gentlemen, meet Darcy.” He gestured to the two men who still weren’t sure what to make out of the scene in front of them. Darcy rose to her feet and hopped over to the group next to the still open door. “Yey, new toys!”, she exclaimed. “Hullo Jock, Brick.”

Brock cursed internally. She either had the exact same annoying kind of humor as her father or they brainstormed for stupid nicknames together. Probably both. At least it wouldn’t be hard to keep her from running away. She wasn’t exactly what he’d call athletic. There was no way she would ever be able to get away from somebody of his caliber. Jack seemed to think the same judging by the amused smirk that tugged at his lips while he looked down at the tiny dwarf below him. 

“Nice to meet you”, Jack said and shook Darcy’s outstretched hand. “I’m sure we’ll have a great time together, as long as we all follow the rules. Did you build this all on your own?”, Jack asked and gestured at the model. Brock bit back a mocking laughter at the delighted smile and nod of the little girl. Jack had always been great with children. But was he honestly supposed to believe that this glitter-covered Darcy was an evil genius of some sorts? And did she really need two former super soldiers, apart from the big private security team under the lead of Mr. Hogan, to take care of her? Was this some elaborate joke from Stark or was he just that eccentric that he really needed them to mollycoddle his daughter? He wasn’t a fucking babysitter after all. 

While he shook Darcy’s hand with a sour smile, he gave her another glance over. Her dark-brown hair was pinned up into a messy bun by a pencil and on her nose, she had one of those stupid black-rimmed hipster glasses he always despised. Stupid children and their weird fashion. She probably didn’t even need those and only wore them to look smarter or whatever, he thought. Under the big grey sweater that was long enough to cover her knees, she wore black leggings and pink fuzzy socks on her feet. Only a schooled eye like his would have been able to make out the ankle bracelet under the socks. It actually relieved him to see the proof of Mr. Starks words. Yes, she did wear it so she must have done something…by the look of her, he guessed that she was simply a bored teenage hacker who got herself into some trouble. Her extremely pale complexion might be an indicator for his theory. She definitely wasn’t dressed the way he anticipated from a billionaire’s daughter though. At least, shopping trips with her were out of question, he thought with a satisfied grin. 

Her small hand was warm and soft in his big one, unlike his own that was covered in scars and calloused skin. He made eye contact with her as they shook hands and he was surprised by the calculating look she gave him. Before he even knew what to make of that, she had already turned her back to the tiny group and walked over to the other side of the room where Brock was able to make out the open kitchen.

“Come in and settle down. Mi casa es su casa, I guess”, Darcy called over. “Who wants tea, who wants coffee? I made brownies. Let’s have vespers and get to know each other.”

Her father grinned at the two bodyguards, sensing their confusion and gently pushing them towards the cozy looking lounge area where the table was set with a floral tea service and a cake stand filled with dark brownies and tiny finger sandwiches. Who did she think they were? The goddamn Queen?  
Noticing the raised eyebrows from the three other men, he took a seat on a footstool, the only piece of seat around the coffee table that wasn’t cushioned. 

Jack let out a barking laughter at the predictability of his friend and seated himself in one of the cushy armchairs, as did the head of security. Stark draped himself on the biggest sofa in such a fashion of drama that Brock found himself reminded of one of those ladies in the terrible costume dramas his sister used to force him to watch with her.  
Hearing Jack's laughter, Darcy looked around the corner. “Hey, don’t start all the fun without me”, she scolded with a bright smile on her face. “Now give me your orders so the best flat share ever can finally get to know each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am allowed to make fun of names because mine is weird as hell, too. Weirder than Happy Hogan, trust me. And yes, its also an alliteration.  
> The model of New York is inspired by the model of Henrietta by Gansey in Maggie Stiefvater’s Raven Cycle. I always loved this little detail.  
> Also, Brock is a total idiot who either forgot his training or is actually so not threatened by Darcy that he just doesn’t care. And does he remember that she is not actually a child anymore? Let us just hope that Jack is here to do their job…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing the laughter, Darcy looked around the corner. “Hey, don’t start all the fun without me”, she scolded with a bright smile on her face. “Now give me your orders so the best flat share ever can finally get to know each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry but todays update will only be a short one because I had/have absolutely no time for anything. I just really wanted to get to this point of the story so it can actually start now.  
> Thanks to all of you for your lovely reactions and for actually reading this Xx

Darcy went back to the kitchen to get everybody’s drinks ready: extra sweet Chai Latte for Happy and herself, a Green Smoothie for her father and black coffee for her new security guards.  
Her first impression of Rumlow and Rollins matched her own research previous to their arrival. They were obviously both highly trained professionals and it would not be as easy to trick them as it was with their predecessors, if it wasn’t for one small but very important detail: both men absolutely underestimated her. They saw her as a small child, not capable of what she was able to pull off and Darcy relished in the knowledge of being smarter than them. 

She saw it in their faces when they introduced themselves. Jack might be a problem for he seemed less arrogant than his companion and amiable enough to develop a friendship with. Darcy assumed he had smaller siblings by the way he looked at her like a big brother who is amused by the pranks of a little sister. Brock, on the other hand, she would be able to play like a fiddle. He seemed to assume that he could do his job without actually paying attention to her and she was hoping just for that. It would make her house detention much more enjoyable. “Let the games begin”, she whispered to herself as she placed the drinks on a tray and walked over to the men.

Rollins and her father seemed to be in an animated conversation about music and Tony told the story of himself and Keith Richards trying to shave Mick Jagger’s head bald after too many bottles of whiskeys. Happy, who had heard the story many times over the years, watched the new additions to the team with an unreadable expression on his face while Rumlow sat on his uncomfortable footstool like a statue…a Greek statue, Darcy thought, but still distant and cold as stone.

“Okay, my dudes. Let me introduce myself”, she said after she first placed the drinks in front of everyone and then placed herself on the sofa, curled up next to her father. “My name is Darcy, I’m 25 years old, my zodiac sign is Gemini and I like long walks on the beach. I’m down to earth and love to laugh. I’m looking for someone honest, caring and kind who loves pizza almost as much as me. Swipe left if you are not at least 6’ tall.”   
Tony and Happy sighed in unison as Darcy replayed her official introduction for every new guard. Jack shook with laughter at her words and kicked Brock with his foot. “Did you hear that, dwarf? You have no chance with her, too small!”  
While Jack smiled brightly at Darcy, Brock folded his arms in front of his body and mumbled something under his breath. At this point, Darcy wasn’t even sure anymore that he was able to form anything resembling a coherent sentence. Had he said anything really since they arrived? She would try to find out.

But before she was even able to ask them about themselves, Tony’s phone rang. “I’m so sorry, Birdie, but Happy and I will have to leave you on your own, now. Behave kids. I’ll check on you later.” He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and shook the hands of the two men before he left with his friend.   
Happy wasn’t happy to leave behind Darcy with the two men. He felt like there was trouble on the horizon, although he couldn’t pinpoint whether his little girl or the two guys would be the reason…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed the idea of Darcy using the biggest dating app clichés for her introduction because introducing yourself is always super awkward, if you ask me. Also I think she wouldn't want to reveal too much about herself to the boys just yet.   
> Do you have any ideas for what should happen next? The more inspiration I get, the better it will be.  
> Have a lovely week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating earlier. Life happened faster than I was able to process. But now that I’m doing the social distancing back at my parents’ home, I might actually be able to write more. As usual, there isn’t that much plot happening but I enjoy it and I hope that you do, too.
> 
> Edit: I only now remembered that there is actually some swearing in this story and that I don't write that whole thing with kids reading this in mind. So even though this whole "story" is probably still very innocent, I don't know if it will stay this way... (21.02.2020)

It was the fifth day of Rumlow and Rollins as Darcy’s new watchdogs and they started forming a routine of some sorts. Darcy and Jack had formed a good relationship and joked around a lot. Their dynamics can be best described as siblings and they enjoyed that feeling.

Darcy always imagined that having a bigger brother would feel like this: making fun of each other and pulling innocent pranks while also feeling protected. She knew that this was not how it worked in real life, many of her friends had siblings and described it as you’ll either kill for your brother or sister or you’ll kill them just because they breathed into your direction. She preferred her version, though.

Jack obviously seemed to enjoy spending time with Darcy and protecting her. It was nice to have a little sister for he had spent most of his life surrounded by other men and spending time with her was different than only hitting the gym or pub with Brock, as much as he loved him.

Thus, it was no surprise that Jack did most of the personal security and he was the one who spends his nights in Darcy’s room, as her father asked them to. The afternoons belonged to Jack and Darcy, they baked cakes and cooked dinner together, watched movies or he helped her finishing her giant model of New York. He tried to keep her busy, not just because he actually liked spending time with her, but also because he feared she might get herself and them into trouble if she ever got bored.

But because Jack took over the night watch, it was Brock’s turn to keep an eye on her during the forenoon so Jack could catch some actual sleep beyond the naps he took on the sofa in her room.

Darcy and Brock also developed a routine but it was much less fun than hers with Jack.

It was half past 8 when she entered the kitchen, still in her T.A.R.D.I.S onesie she wore to bed. He was standing at the stove, preparing his whites-only omlette like every morning so far. ‘He was a creature of habits,’ Darcy thought to herself. ‘Well, it was probably what kept him alive on his missions.’

“Mornin’;” she yawned at him at shuffled towards her beloved French Press to make some coffee for the two of them. She only received a short nod in return, but what else was new.  
“So, Rambo. What’s the plan for today? Want to throw over a government?”

The shocked look on his face was almost as good as the strong coffee in her mug with the little foxes. Even though they both knew it was a joke, he knew his reaction was justified once he saw the wicked gleam in her eyes. She did behave well but they both didn’t know for how much longer until she’d show them why Stark had to hire the best of their profession.

“Don’t know, shorty. Wanna go to the gym?” She rolled her eyes at this suggestion. By now, he knew well enough that their ideas of a fun time did not necessarily overlap but they still managed to live with each other without annoying each other too much. He was absolutely grateful for Jack watching over her for the biggest parts of the day. At least he could sleep in a real bed every night and didn’t have to watch shit like Marie Antoinette every other night. Also, he was pretty sure that Jack will soon loose his abs if he continues eating all the baked goods Darcy and Jack mass-produce and consume on a regular basis. On a second thought, that would be great because he could endlessly tease him about it.

After she finished her breakfast, Darcy went back to her room to get dressed. The first warm beams of sun shone into her room and signaled that it was spring outside. Looking out of the window, she felt a huge sadness creeping into her mind like a demon. It was days like these when she most missed not being able to leave the tower, her gilded cage. At least she didn’t have to rot in a prison, this way she had her spacious flat and the rooftop garden. She knew it was her father’s money that saved her from worse. And she knew she couldn’t regret what she did to lead to her imprisonment. But still, it would be so much nicer to go out and enjoy the sun with a picnic in the park, to be able to go _somewhere…_

She went to the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water and collect her thoughts and then put on some clothes. After some consideration, she decided that it was still a bit to early to wear her beloved summer clothes and went for a striped blouse, jeans and her cape-like scarf instead.

Back in the living area, Brock was waiting for her and went through her mail. Since she wasn’t allowed to use any technical devices anymore, her friends started writing actual letters again and they had to be checked for anything unusual or dangerous. He looked up and handed the stash of paper to her.

She squealed excitedly as soon as she saw the name of the sender. “Uuuuuuuui! It’s my Meme update from Janey!”

Every other day her best friend and confidante, the scientist and feminist activist Dr. Jane Foster, sent her a big folder of the most recent Memes printed out. It was small things like that that made Darcy behave and stay putt for more than just a day and she loved her friend even more for this gesture.

“You know what, let’s go to the rooftop. I can go through this,” she held up the folder, “and you can work out up there or whatever.” He looked at her suspiciously. Was she planning something? She usually tried to find activities for the two of them that were the opposite of a compromise. His guts and the look on her face told him that she was genuine, though. It wasn’t her usual mock-innocence, her expression was the open one she usually saved for her father or Happy, sometimes even Jack but it was the first time he saw it directed at him.

‘I should trust her for now,’ Brock thought. ‘And if she tries anything, I’ll stop her.’

“Okay, let me change into my gym clothes and call Happy to let him know and we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t in funny how I started writing this “you can’t leave the house” fic before the whole corona and especially social distancing topic was a thing? Well, call me psychic. Actually, it was my lil brother who pointed that out to me when I told him about the “plot”.  
> Please stay healthy and happy. If any of you have good ideas of how to enjoy yourself while quarantined, please feel free to tell me 😊


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy stretched out on a sunbed and tugged the blanket up to her chin. It was sunny but that high up on the roof, the wind was still too cold to actually sunbath. Over the frame of her cat-eyed sunglasses she watched Brock as he ran his rounds around the terrace. His urge to move made her feel restless and she tried to ignore him.

Brock kept a watchful eye on her as he ran his rounds. She was going through her folder and chuckling to herself, rolled-up into her blanked like a burrito.

Once he finished his workout, he took the empty seat next to her. “What are you reading?” he asked her. She was done looking at her Memes and held a book in her hands.

“The autobiography of Agatha Christie. Did you know that she was basically an archeologist and a nurse and not just a great author? She travelled with the Orient Express before it was all fancy and fashionable.” She looked up to his face and scrunched her nose. “Why do you ask? Are you interested in learning how to read?”

His eyes darkened at her insult and he stood up again. “Yeah, as interested as you are in accomplishing one sit-up.” Now, it was her turn to feel offended. She knew she started this with her reaction to his civil question but she didn’t care. She was bored and missed her friends and old life. The letters from Jane and the others just weren’t enough. Normally, a comment on her fitness wouldn’t ever bother her but today was different. She felt like the early spring sun disappeared behind a cloud and she started to shiver.

“If you are done with stupidly running in a circle, can we finally go back inside?” She packed up her blanket and books and led the way back to the elevator. Brock followed her in silence. ‘What was going on inside her head,’ he wondered. It was their standard behavior to either ignore each other or be at least slightly annoyed by the mere existence of the other one but today she seemed different. He asked himself if she was planning something and hoped that Jack would wake up soon to deal with her. Maybe he could leave them alone for the afternoon and finally go outside the stupid tower for a couple of hours. This spoiled brat was really getting on his nerves and he needed to get out. Jack wouldn’t mind.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Back in the flat, Darcy went straight for the kitchen to try this new focaccia bread recipe Jack had obtained her. She would serve it with tomato soup for dinner. She was irritated by her own behavior towards Rumlow back on the roof. He tried to be polite and she came for him, she should maybe apologize…but then again, she also was proud and obstinate and he insulted her back. As if he’d honestly care about an apology.

His close presence angered her. If she wasn’t able to spend time with the people she actually cared about and who actually cared about her, why couldn’t she be alone for once? Being on her own while in the bathroom or while changing clothes didn’t count. She needed to get out of her flat, out of this building, out of this stuffed city. She felt this wouldn’t be too easy while stupid Rumlow was around, keeping a watchful eye on her at her every move. She doubted that escaping Jack would be much easier. Yes, he trusted her more. But that was precisely the reason why she didn’t want to try running away from him. It was nice to have at least one companion, even if he was just dealing with her because her father paid him to.

Darcy turned around and as expected, her prison guard was standing only a few meters away from her, hands folded behind his straightened back, feet firm on the ground, watching her with an expression as hard as stone.

“Can’t you leave me alone for at least a minute, asshole?” she spat at him. His brows furrowed at her new insult. “Go lift some weights, I won’t be able to leave anyways.”

“Is that so? Then please tell me why your daddy hired us, your highness.” Okay, he definitely didn’t trust her and she couldn’t even blame him. Contrary to what she said about is intelligence earlier, she knew that he was definitely not as daft as his predecessors. Shortly after she met him the couple of days earlier, she knew that it was impossible to either charm or order him into submission, as she used to do before. He was effective and emotionless and took away all her joy just by his presence and she hated him for it.

“Whatever,” she turned around and tried to ignore him again, to get back her mojo. Darcy walked over to the low-tech tape player and searched for one of the mixtapes her friends made her. She pulled out one and smiled to herself. She might not be able to get rid of him but there are still ways to make her life better while making his worse. She knew her plan worked as the first song started to play. She loved _Goin’ Back To Hogwarts_ , it almost never failed to lift her spirits and right now, it really helped her imagining she was able to leave. As she turned up the volume, she looked up to see a short glimpse of Rumlow’s pained expression before he schooled it back to his emotion-less gaze. It wasn’t much but helped a lot. Darcy went back to the kitchen and got out the ingredients to finally bake her bread, dancing and singing as she went.

__________________________________________________________________

It was almost two in the afternoon when Rollins finally opened the door to the flat.

“Fuck you, asshat. Where have you been?” Rumlow growled at him. When they came back from the rooftop, the shared bedroom of them has been empty

Rollins smiled back at him. “Can you maybe chill for once? Or did anything happen to her?” Suddenly, he looked worried but that only fueled Brock’s anger. “No, of course not. I’m not an idiot, idiot. She is in the kitchen, cooking for you. But one more hour alone with this obnoxious spoiled princess and I kill her or myself.”

Shaking his head at this, Jack walked towards the kitchen. He really didn’t get why the two of them seemed to hate each other that much. They were not what you’d call soulmates but the differences between himself and her didn’t seem to matter at all, they got along great. ‘You can’t be friends with everyone,’ he thought to himself and hoped that their differences with each other wouldn’t cost their job. It would be a shame to leave her…

“Honey, I’m hooooome,” he yelled as he entered the kitchen to find Darcy stirring a pot. Brock rolled his eyes at their routine; it was childish and ridiculous. Darcy’s laughter filled the kitchen just like the delicious-smelling steam from the pot and oven and he raised an eyebrow. Gone was her broody demeanor and her change of mood made him suspicious. Was she honestly happy about Jack’s presence or simply trying to lull him into a false sense of trust? He has been wondering about this since they started working and living here and he didn’t know. It was easy to like Jack, he had to admit, but what if she was just a great actress? He assumed that behind her glasses as big eyes was a ruthless criminal who wouldn’t shy back from pretending to be friendly only to stab your back once you felt secure around them.

Normally, he would have left as soon as Jack took over but today, he stayed to watch Darcy and how she behaved with his partner around. Would she try anything? Probably not as long as they both were around.

“How delightful, my darling,” Darcy chirped back from the kitchen, “lunch is almost ready!” Then she laughed again. “Where have you been? Agent Grumpy over there was worried sick that you left us and he’d have to deal with me on his own.”

Jack went over and ruffled her hair as he placed a big bag on the counter next to her. “I brought some more glitter and fairy lights for the model. I thought we could use the lights to illuminate the town in the evenings, make it more scenic. And I went back to Brock’s flat to get some of his DVD’s. He’s old-school, still has them.”

Since Darcy wasn’t allowed to have any internet connection, they had to resort to more traditional alternatives to entertain themselves.

“You went through my shit without asking me? What the fuck, dude!” Brock’s mood got even worse. He wanted to snatch his possessions away from Jack but he just stretched out his arm high above his head, far out of the reach of Brock, and laughed at his attempts to get the stash. Darcy had to hold her tummy that started to ache from laughing at the scene unfolding next to her. The sound stopped Rumlow in his futile attempt to wrestle the DVD’s away from Jack without destroying the kitchen and he shot a dirty look at his now former best friend and the little sidekick.

“You will pay for that, mark my words,” he threatened. However, the duo just laughed at him and Jack bopped his shoulder with his free hand. “Honestly, chill. It is on your own behalf that I brought them. This way, you can join us and watch something you like as well. Look, I brought _Goodfellas, Die Hard, Master and Commander, Platoon…”_ He saw how Darcy’s face got bored. He was sure she might enjoy the movies, but there was a surprise. “Oh, I also brought _School of Rock_ and _Moonrise Kingdom_ , some of Brockie’s all time favorites.” Jack winked at her and quickly dogged a blow from Brock.

“I love Jack Black and Wes Anderson,” Darcy squealed and Brock rolled his eyes again. Whatever. If he really had to endure watching a movie with them to keep an eye on her, it was more tolerable with a movie he actually liked.

He did not often eat the food she prepared. Firstly, he had a very strict diet to keep his body in shape and secondly, he did not trust her. What if she sneaked something into both of their meals to make them fall asleep so she could run away? He had searched every inch of the flat to make sure she didn’t hide any substances and found nothing. His gut told him to just eat with them, it smelled really fucking good and he was too tired to argue with himself. He resigned and started setting the table for three people as Jack and Darcy looked at him disbelievingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through my parent’s own huge DVD collection to find movies that felt like Brock might own them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is about to recieve a visitor...

That evening was only the first of several the three flat mates against will shared together and slowly but surely the animosity between Darcy and Brock subdued. They still were not as close or even friendly towards each other as they each were with Jack, but living together became a lot easier.

Darcy was still bored and it was obvious to everybody that she missed the world beyond her flat, however she seemed to come to terms with her house arrest. Maybe, she hoped that good conduct would facilitate her punishment and she was right: Brock and Jack had worked and lived in the tower for almost three weeks when Tony Stark once again called them into his office for their weekly report on his daughter, while Happy took care of her in their absence.

“Hey, it’s Batman and Robin,” Stark greeted them. By now, they were used to it and simply commented with rolling their eyes in unison. Today wasn’t even Stark’s best, he was not on top of his nicknames-game. “I read your last report and can’t thank you enough for how everything is running smoothly. The Department of Justice actually agreed to my request to allow her a visitor. Only one and only for an hour but that’s progress.” The hopeful gaze in Stark’s eyes betrayed his business-like voice and reminded Brock that he was sitting in front of a father who had to deal with misdemeanor of his child.

Jack cleared his throat at the sudden silence and Tony continued, explaining to them the safety protocol for the visitor of Darcy’s choosing. One person only, that person had to be searched meticulously for anything suspicious, obviously no phones or other devices were to enter the flat, Jack and Brock both must be present at all times and the guest must leave after an hour.

So far so good. Darcy did behave exemplary during the last weeks, Brock had to admit. He still didn’t trust her completely for it was his job to always be alert. Some might call it paranoia but he called it healthy distrust. Healthy because it saved his life more than once.

It was Jack who presented the good news to Darcy who in return threw her arms around Jack gleefully while knocking over the chessboard she and Happy had played with on her way. Happy beamed at her excitement. He was indeed happy for his little girl; it has been a long time since he saw her that cheerful. His expression was mirrored by Jack, only Brock looked at her with his usual emotionless face.

“Oh, come on, Jock Ludlow! Why so sad? Want to keep me all to yourself, don’t you,” Darcy mocked and poked out her tongue at him. He wouldn’t be able to dampen her spirits, not today.

* * *

Obviously, it would have been Jane Darcy chose as her first visitor. Everything else would have aroused suspicion, she was Darcy’s best friend since basically ever, everybody knew this. What nobody knew was that this tiny scientist was an absolute genius and the second half or maybe even the biggest part of the brain behind Darcy’s operations. They all thought Jane was slightly crazy but harmless, a whimsical lunatic with her head in the stars. Apart from the ‘harmless’ part, they were right, but she was also so much more. She was dedicated and strong and only one more stupid mansplainer short of going from genius to evil genius. Her biggest superpower was to mime the moony loony.

Still, Jane was thoroughly searched and had to leave behind her phone, jewelry, belt and shoes behind before she was permitted to enter Darcy’s flat. However, they did let her keep the folder with her latest Memes after they scrutinized it.

“Brainy Janey! Holy shit, I can’t believe how much I missed you.” The two women hugged each other and didn’t let go for a couple of minutes. Darcy felt tears swelling up in her eyes and tried to collect herself before she let go of her friend. She didn’t want to show how much the loneliness affected her to the two men, she always feared that someone would use her weakness against her. She collected herself and let go of Dr. Foster who smiled at her and they both went over to the seating area. Brock and Jack followed them and they all sat down. As always, Brock sat on the uncomfortable footstool. Darcy still didn’t get it, why would anyone choose that over the couch with all its blankets and pillows? She shook her head. Today was not about him, Jane was here and they didn’t have that much time.

“Here, have some scones. Jack-Jack and I spent the last 24 hours baking,” Darcy said. She wouldn’t be able to talk to Jane freely so she used her secret baking code to pass on her message. Rosemary and lemon scones meant ‘new plan needed’. Raspberry pies were ‘escape attempt’ and the macarons symbolized how extremely bored she was. Not a real code, it simply took ages to make them and she had so much time to pass.

Jane shook her head as she took a bite of the delicate raspberry pie. “I can’t believe you made all of this, honestly. Absolutely delicious but that wasn’t necessary.” Darcy got the message. “Don’t try to sneak out right now, it’s not the right time.” She let out a sigh. “I know but I wanted to, you know how bored I get.”   
Her friend smiled at her in sympathy. “At least your new friends here look more sociable than your last, right?” she gestured at Brock and Jack who followed the conversation silently but alert. Darcy chuckled. “Oh yeah. Bored Rumlow and Jack Rollin’-over-the-floor-laughing here really are the life of the party. Talking about cute boys, how is everybody else?”

“They obviously all miss you and your baked goods and send you all their love. Did you know that your father hired Rocket as an intern and he still didn’t blow up anything?”

“Unbelievable! This little trash panda amazes me every day,” Darcy snorted. “But if he wants to blow up something, how about these doors,” she waved to the entrance of her flat. Meanwhile, Jack and Brock stared at them in horror. Was she serious? Probably yes, judging by the mirth in her eyes.

Jane tried to soothe the men. “Darce, please don’t mess with them or you might get him fired and our visiting rights withdrawn! Don’t worry, guys. Rocket would never blow something up on purpose and it only happened once with a toaster…” Damn, she was a good liar and it took Darcy all the strength she could possibly muster to not laugh. Rocket - engineer and part-time explosive expert – and not blowing up things on purpose. It was good to know that he now had a position close to her father and thus close to herself.

Brock was worried. He still didn’t know what exactly Darcy did but hearing about an explosions-loving friend of hers did not really put him at ease. Then again, Stark had employed this Rocket and definitely did background check him before so let’s not panic…

The two young women used the next 45 minutes to talk about everything and absolutely nothing of interest for Brock. In great length Jane explained her latest doohickey made out of a lawnmower and complained how working without Darcy to keep her company wasn’t the same. Then Jane told them about the conference she went to and how this one stupid scientist not only belittled her work but also tried to grab her breasts which inspired Jack to give her a little course in military style self-defense.

The hour passed too fast, of course, and Jane, Darcy and Jack were all sad to have to say their goodbyes so soon. Before Jane left- not without giving Darcy and Jack a hug- she passed the Memes file to Darcy. “I hope that keeps you entertained for a while.” She had to contain herself from winking at her friend, that would have been too obvious. Darcy would know what to do with it… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get physical

When Brock entered the kitchen, he saw Darcy sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter, legs hidden under the big oversized sweater that Brock identified as one of Jack’s. Huh, since when did they exchange clothes? Jack was lying on the floor next to her, like a giant cat stretched out in the sun that fell through the big windows. Brock tried to hide the smile that crept onto his lips at the domestic scene in front of him. This whole place and routine slowly started feeling like home.

Darcy looked up to him and he schooled his face back into his usual neutral expression. “What the fuck is this?” he pointed at the heavy book in her lap. She held up the doorstopper with some effort, due to its weight and he looked at the title. “ _Mrs. Beeton’s Book of Household Management_? What the…you wanna be a good little _hausfrau_ for Jack and me?” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.   
  


Jack laughed at them from the floor. “Yeah, bro. Your mother would be so proud that you finally settled down with a nice girl.” He laughed even more when he saw the surprise on both of their faces. Darcy was the first one to collect herself again. “Oi, don’t forget that you are also part of this extra-martial cohabitation. What would your mommy say about this threesome?”

Now, it was Jacks turn to be flustered. “Don’t worry about that,” Brock cackled. “My mother assumes already that if I marry at all, it will be Jack. But don’t be jealous, midget. We can share him. His arms are big enough to hold both of us.” He winked at her again and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

‘What was going on with him,’ Jack wondered about Brock’s good mood. It had been ages since he last saw his best friend like this, so chipper and relaxed. The last time was probably back in the academy, before they became soldiers, overthrew governments and killed on the behalf of rich politicians searching for even more power. He shook his head to clear his mind off of those dark memories.

Darcy gathered up her brick of a book in her arms and jumped down the table clumsily and Brock caught her the second before she hit the floor. “You _really_ should do something for your fitness, you have absolutely no core strength,” Brock chastised her when he placed her back on her feet. He held her longer than absolutely necessary, to make sure she wouldn’t fall over again, the told himself.

She rolled her eyes at him again and patted his muscled arm. “Thanks, Shlock. But I don’t think so - especially since you will always be there to save me, right?”

“You know, he’s right,” Jack intervened and looked at them in amusement and Brock let go of Darcy as if he’d burned himself. “Some exercise might be healthy, first and foremost because you can’t go anywhere. You need to keep your body moving or you will end up with the joints of an 80 years old. Come on, we’ll take you to the gym and if you behave, Brockie might show you some super-secret special-forces combat moves.” He saw Darcy still hesitated and then added, “you can choose tonight’s movie.” That closed the deal. Tonight, it was actually Brocks turn to pick the film and he felt snubbed, but he tried to cheer himself up with the prospect of going to the gym and maybe even showing this little demon of a girl her place in the boxing ring.

* * *

45 minutes later in the gym, Darcy tried to fill her lungs with air. “Honestly, boys there are better ways to make a girl be short of breath.” Jack grinned at her from the sidelines. “Come on, it can’t be that bad as long as you can still speak. Now get up, only one more set. Look at Brock, if you manage to wipe that smug smile from his face, you can stop.” Darcy mumbled something under her breath that sounded pretty much like “jack-booted thugs” and “stupid anabolic-eating cave dwellers” but got up nonetheless. 

They had started her training with a warm-up consisting of rope skipping and followed by some stretches that made her swear like an old sailor. She had been mildly surprised when it was Brock who climbed into the ring with her to teach her how to box and not Jack but her astonishment at this sudden helpfulness left her as fast as it came. After 20 minutes of him dancing around her, criticizing her every move with glee and landing light punches on her that still managed to knock her off her feet every single time, she realized that he did not act out of altruism. 

“Why am I doing this again?” she asked no one in particular and felt some sweat tickling down her spine under her shirt. By now, Darcy missed nothing more than her bathtub and her sofa.

He didn’t hurt her physically with the light hacks she received ever so often, but his obvious _schadenfreude_ made her want to knock him out and she tried to channel her anger into her muscles. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against him , she still hoped however that he underestimated her so much that she could maybe mow him over or whatever. Some David and Goliath shit, she mused. ‘Let’s get out the big guns, distract him. All’s fair in love and war, right?’

As she discarded her loose-falling shirt in one corner, it took Brock all of his strength to lift his eyes from her breasts compressed by her jogging bra. He realized it was the first time ever that he saw her in something more fitted than her usual hoodies. Now he saw all her curves under the tight gym clothes and his gaze followed a small drop of sweat rolling down her neck and disappearing between her breasts.

Jacks amused snort pulled him out of his contemplations and he straightened his back when Darcy looked up at him. “Are you ready for another go?” Darcy positioned her little fists in front of her face. “I was born ready, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Rumlow is younger because it actually felt a bit uncomfortable to write an man the age of my father. So let’s say he is 38 or 40? Idk, doesn’t really matter.  
> Do be frank from the beginning: I don't know if and when I'll update because I do have the second chapter planned but I never know when I actually feel like writing.


End file.
